Mikeland: Look Past the Red Sun
by MetallicPoison
Summary: Mikeland was a land of prosperity. Powered by an object unknown to the public: the Amethyst. A great threat becomes apparent to sorcerer Mike. After an attack from a group named Solis Ruberis, Mike orders four men to go to the Far Lands for rare items.
1. Formositas

Trust is something one must earn. It can be earned in many ways. Dedication, loyalty, effort, respect, and responsibility are all virtues that can contribute to the earning of trust. Trust is key when it comes to community. Humans are known for deception, hatred, and war. Yet, it is possible for humans to create such strong relationships with each other. How can something be both so detestable yet so heart-warming at the same time? That is a question that is rhetorical; it requires no answer. For it should not be questioned in the first place. Humans are certainly capable of trust, and that is all that matters.

**Chapter 1: Formositas**

As daybreak hit, the rays of the Sun's warm, embracing light scattered across the sky. The sky immediately lightened up into a light blue as the darkness faded to the east. The light reflected off of the iron material that made up the exterior of the cylindrical Architects' Tower, causing a bright glow across the ground. It was dawn in Mikeland, meaning another day of prosperity. Another day of excitement. This sounded great to the Police, Lossius, as he awoke with this thought every day. He had awoken in his home in the region of Tenzora., his region. A good 50 km distance from the centre of Mikeland.

Lossius stepped out of bed onto the cold, wooden floor. Despite the fireplace's warmth in the air, his wooden floors were still cold because of the cool, morning air. He walked to the stairs and looked out through the main window. Through that window, he viewed his first independent creation. Lossora, his sky town. Whenever he looked at it, he couldn't help but feel a grin of pride spread across his face. It started as a cutout in a mountain. He had cut down trees for wood along with his companion Eve. Together, they built this city. Lossora was more of an entrance to Tenzora. It was a rectangular, wooden home that had a pyramid-like roof. You could climb via ladder to get to the top. And at the top were the platforms that made up Lossora. On these platforms were a few homes. Lossius had agreed that as long as they give him wheat, eggs, and sugar canes, that could be their rent.

Walking outside, he stretched, breathing in the cool air. He proceeded to walk around Tenzora. Midge's home was first, on the left. She had made it wooden with a giant tree growing on top. Within that tree, she had multiple rooms. Lossius continued to walk ahead. To the right, across from Midge's home, was a home that Eve had built for a couple of people who had fled to Mikeland for a new start. One of them was looking through one of the windows and Lossius nodded at them. They nodded back, and so he continued. He reached a fork in the path that was in front of Eve's home. It was made of bricks and stone and was certainly bigger than Lossius' home. To the left was Tengo Tower and a few more homes. To the right was a hotel and a museum. Lossius was about to go left, but then stopped at the sound of a door.

"Thinking you were going to do the rounds without me?" It was Eve. She walked out onto the path made of stone slabs. Loss nodded his head.

"I was considering the fact that you wished to sleep in on your day off." They merely laughed this off, then walked onward. One part of Tenzora was a dense forest with a beautiful pond in the center of it. Here, they found yet another valuable friend. His name was Relinquo.

"Good morning to you, Relinquo," Lossius began, as he and Eve stopped on the path. Relinquo was standing beside the path, looking out to the pond.

"The fish are acting quite differently today," Relinquo stated without to them, "and good morning to you as well." He lowered, his knees bent now. He took his hand and scooped up some dirt, feeling it.

"Is something the matter?" Eve said, breaking the silence. Relinquo was always quite pensive. He was good at deduction, meaning his observation skills were phenomenal. He shook his head, turning to them finally. "Nothing at all. Not that I know of, at least." This concerned them both. Relinquo was always right. Whenever he felt something was wrong, he would never hesitate to say it. This was one of those times. By him saying this, they were sure that something must be wrong, but to the point where he is not sure.

"You're saying the fish are acting differently?" Lossius asked, taking a step off of the path. "Do you wish to direct this to Mike?" Relinquo didn't answer. He was looking into the pond again, reflecting upon deep thought. Lossius looked at him, concerned. "You do know that I'm going to the annual meeting today."

"You should begin your journey if you wish to reach the next city by nightfall," Relinquo said, standing up. The pond glowed as the Sun's rays peeked through the surrounding trees, beginning to pierce the water. Eve placed a hand on Lossius' shoulder and then whispered in his ear.

"Forget about me," She whispered quietly, "bring him instead." Lossius turned to look at her. Eve was quite the foreteller herself. She never received images, but she would always feel when there is something horrible amidst the air. Lossius nodded without question then looked at Relinquo.

"You should come with me, Relinquo," He said, "because I'm allowed to bring a guest." Relinquo was an Architect, certainly a person of high status. Yet only a select few were chosen to attend the annual meetings. Mainly Knights, Lords and Ladies of Mikeland, the Three Overlords, and leaders of randomly selected regions were permitted to attend. Relinquo looked at Eve, then at Lossius.

"Are you sure?" This question sealed the deal for Eve and Lossius. Mainly, Relinquo would refute and say that Eve must go instead. However, right now, this wasn't the case. Lossius nodded. "All right. I'll go. Thank you."

"You're due to return to your region as well, right, Relinquo?"

"I just think they would find it to be rude for me to attend this year, given the fact that I wasn't asked to attend."

"If only we had the underground railway finished by now," Eve said, looking at the stone tower that was looming over the trees just ahead, "then you guys would reach there in only a few hours."

"In due time, Eve," Lossius assured, "plus, our priority is to reach Relinquo's region first." Relinquo's region was about the same distance from the center of Mikeland as Tenzora was; but in the opposite direction. Relinquo had come to aid in the construction of the railway because Eve and Lossius were short workers.

"When do we depart?" Relinquo asked.

"We're leaving after my morning check," Lossius replied, getting onto the path with Relinquo and Eve, as they began to walk again.

"I can take care of it," Eve said, "as you two leave early." Lossius nodded.

"Thank you, Eve," Lossius thanked, smiling, "I have the backpacks stored at the entrance. We can leave immediately."

An hour had passed. They arrived at the gate to Tenzora. Lossius hugged Eve and so did Relinquo. Then, they began to walk west for an hour or so towards the center of Mikeland. It was just forest with fairly flat land for that time. Their first obstacle was a mountain because the tunnel that's supposed to go through it hasn't finished yet.

"Wow, so many unfinished projects," Lossius laughed lightly, "and we're already working our hardest around here." Relinquo laughed as well, yet was obviously troubled. Lossius turned to him as they walked up.

"You never told me, Relinquo," Lossius confronted him, exerting extra effort to climb upwards. Relinquo didn't respond right away. They reached the top of the side of the mountain. They turned back to look at Tenzora in all of its glory. This was Lossius' favourite sight. He remembered walking outwards to this area with his belongings when he first arrived. It was all forest with a perfect cliffside and lake. He knew it was going to be his new home the moment he saw it. They stopped to just gaze at it in awe. Relinquo's region was just as beautiful. Relinquo sighed, giving in finally.

"Let's just say... " He began, continuing to look at the land, his face with a concerned expression, "... that we shouldn't take it for granted."

"You're acting very different, Relinquo, " Lossius claimed, looking at him and the expression on his face. Relinquo was never like this. Accent on the never. He was an intelligent man that would always be filled with a silent pride. He was always absolute with his word. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, think about it," Relinquo replied, "nothing good lasts forever. This beauty, this charm, this... this prosperity. Do you honestly think it would last this way forever?"

"I'm hoping so," Lossius said, laughing lightly. He was hoping it would lighten the tension of the situation, but clearly it didn't. For Relinquo still had that same expression on his face. "We haven't been attacked ever since Mike had placed the enchantment on this land."

"Do you even know what it is?" Relinquo confronted him of his knowledge. Lossius merely shook his head with honesty. Relinquo sighed again. "The Lords, the Ladies, the Overlords, and a few close members of the Organization know of it. And I'm positive that Mike is going to tell you eventually." Lossius looked at him with a look of uncertainty.

"I doubt that..."

"Mike's enchantment is an actual object," Relinquo explained, "an actual object that lies deep underground at the heart of Mikeland. It's called the Amethyst."

"The Amethyst, you say?"

"Yes. We all lie in its aura. It protects us." Relinquo said, looking out at Tenzora once again, gesturing with his hand. "But all fails eventually."

"Are you saying...?"

"One day soon... it will no longer exist." Relinquo stated, "And all of this beauty? It will be no more."


	2. Lex Legis

**Chapter 2:** **Lex Legis**

The trip continued in almost complete silence, as both Lossius and Relinquo travelled along the path. Lossius kept pondering. What did Relinquo mean? After spending the night inside a small village, they departed once again for the center of Mikeland. They made it to a field that was barren and covered in tall grass. Yet they could see far away that there was a metropolis ahead. Lossius breathed a sigh of relief. Civilization once again. They looked onward, observing the rugged horizon, which was lined with different coloured buildings and creations. The light buildings reflected the Sun so magnificently that the rays were reaching as far as Relinquo and Lossius. As they walked down a sandy path, Lossius looked at Relinquo, who was slightly ahead. He began to connect the pieces.

A plan? Relinquo was always moves ahead of everyone else. Lossius' brain began to think - hard. Relinquo must have been concerned gravely. One would think that if someone would wish to notify a higher power of inevitability, they would jump at every opportunity to reach that higher power. Maybe that's what Relinquo did? He always did have his own way of dealing with things. That's what made Lossius understand. Relinquo was definitely concerned. He just had his own way of expressing it. His own little plan. He knew that he would be coming on this trip, no matter what he did. Lossius also learnt that it was impossible for him to hide it. He was going to reveal it at the meeting, he had to.

After a few hours of walking through the barren fields, they reached the first suburb. In it, there were many citizens. Some of them they knew.

"Well, well," a familiar voice began, causing them to look behind themselves, "the infamous Relinquo of Angelus and Lossius of Tenzora." This caused Lossius to grin, for he knew who it was before he even saw his face.

"Halo, my man!" Lossius exclaimed, shaking his hand and giving a pat on the back, "What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're here for the meeting?" Halo nodded, holding a bowl he was eating from.

"I was asked to be the national messenger," he said, placing his bowl on the counter of the kiosk they were at. He proceeded to pay the woman with some Mikeland Dollars. Lossius nodded, showing that he was listening.

"National messenger? Wow," Lossius exclaimed, "good luck. It's quite difficult from what I've heard."

"It is, yep," Halo said, patting the money he set on the counter. He then thanked the woman and picked up his bag that was laying beside the kiosk. "I mean, I have to go EVERYWHERE. It's insane. Mick said that he will try to get an airship operational for me, though."

"An airship?" Lossius said with shock. Airships were very difficult to power, let alone build. Relinquo shook his head.

"I think you should be more shocked about the following," Relinquo interrupted, "Overlord Mick spoke to you directly?" Halo nodded abruptly. Relinquo stared into Halo's eyes, stroking his chin. "I see."

"Do you know if anyone else in this city will be attendi-" Lossius was then interrupted by a loud voice from behind them.

"Los?" The voice came closer to them. Lossius began to turn around, but was then checked full out. He flew forwards, sliding across the dirt. The man yelled a 'Yeah!' as Lossius turned around to see. Oh, another familiar face.

"Los, what happened to your skill?" Aaron asked, offering a hand to help Lossius up. Lossius accepted it gladly and was pulled up onto his feet.

"Well, I like to think that I'm SAFE when in the metropolis." He laughed, and so did Aaron. Everyone began to walk together.

"So, where are you guys heading?" Aaron questioned them again.

"We're staying near Mike Shop. We're here for the meeting." Lossius replied.

"Ohhhh, I see, I see," he said, as they reached the stone gate which led to the centre of Mikeland, "I guess I gotta go. We engineers are having a planning meeting ourselves at the Engineers' Hall. I'll see you later, Los. I'm in room 506, at the Grande Hotel!" He waved, running away. The three of them that remained all waved, then proceeded onward. The moment they crossed through the gate, all of the shiny, tall buildings came into full view. The Architects' Tower shined brilliantly, along with the Police Station and other numerous buildings. To their left was a monument; the sword that was being stabbed into the ground. It was constructed before Lossius had arrived in Mikeland years ago. So he did not know of who created it.

To their right was Mike Shop. This was a giant department store. Mike would contribute his own creations to be bought by people that would visit the centre of Mikeland. It was giant, gray, rectangular building with brightstone letters that said Mike Shop. To the right of Mike Shop was the Grande Hotel. This was where they were going to stay the night.

"Never stayed here before, have you, Lossius?" Relinquo reckoned, looking back at Lossius as they walked up the stone path that laid in between a checkerboard of diamond, gold, and iron. Lossius shook his head, looking up in awe. He had only been in the centre of Mikeland a few times... and that was because he was becoming a full, legal citizen. The Hotel had a dark, green tint to it. It was covered in glass panes. This made Lossius wonder if their room was made entirely of glass. This made him chuckle. He then looked up, looking at the floating buildings. He had just died and went to Heaven. This place WAS architectural heaven!

"I heard that the Overlords created these buildings down here, originally," Halo said, as he was also looking up at the floating buildings. They were all connected by a wooden road. "But then, Mike placed a charm on them, causing them to float high in the sky."

"Wow, where would you get such a power source?" Lossius questioned as they reached the gateway to the Hotel. Relinquo leaned in and whispered, "Amethystttt," as they entered the gateway. Lossius nodded it off, noting to himself of what Relinquo had said. If the Amethyst was going to no longer exist, what would happen? If the Amethyst is the reason those buildings are floating... Chaos would definitely ensue. He shook his head at the thought, hoping what Relinquo foretold won't come true.

"We're going to check in for the night," Lossius stated, dropping his bag onto the ground, "I'm dead tired."

The next morning dawned the day of the meeting. After awaking, Lossius and Relinquo walked outside of the Grande Hotel. There was no cool, morning air like the usual at Tenzora. Lossius had forgotten that they were in the metropolis that was the heart of Mikeland.

"It's being held where the sword meets the ground," Lossius remembered the letter he had received, informing him of the meeting and his requested prescence. Relinquo nodded, "Same as last year." They walked down the stone path that lead to the Jail and Bridge. At the end was the sword that met the ground, and beneath it was the Hall. Today was a cloudy day. The Sun did not peek from behind the clouds; they merely acted as a restraint for its rays.

"Looks like it is going to rain today," Relinquo said, looking up at the sky, "How unfortunate." They made it to the entrance of the Hall. Standing at the entrance were two people. These two people were familiar beings to both Lossius and Relinquo.

"Magpie!" Lossius exclaimed, "French!" The two looked at him, then exchanged a glance to each other. Smiles then grew across their faces.

"Lossius, long time no see," French said, lowering a blade that he had been wielding. French and Magpie were fellow Police. "I was going to send you an invitation to come to my new region, Canuckland." Lossius nodded his head slowly, envisioning a beaver for some reason.

"Yeah, he got an Architect to file the land for him," Magpie said, "and all we have right now are the walls and our homes." Magpie was also a Police. They were all a part of a group called the SPG (Special Police Group.) Quite a general name, yes.

"You two must come to Tenzora sometime soon," Lossius explained, "Eve and I just finished construction. It's complete." He then heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw two women dressed up in formal clothing. One had mainly red clothing, whilst the other had purple.

"Lady Avariella," Relinquo addressed, "and Lady Lexa. Good evening to you both." They looked at Relinquo, exchanging friendly eye contact. Lexa was one of the Knights with the highest possible status. Avariella was one of the Ladies of the Land. They both smiled and so did Lossius and Relinquo, stepping out of the way for them to move on through.

"No, no, it is all right," Lexa assured, "You two can go first."

"It is only polite," Lossius reasoned, turning to look at Avariella. She scoffed.

"Lossius? Being polite?" Avariella said, "That's a first." She then walked on ahead, Lexa tagging along, laughing lightly. Lossius grimaced slightly. Meanwhile Magpie and French both chuckled, and Relinquo was grinning. Lossius shook his head.

"Move on, move on," Lossius said, walking on inside. Relinquo followed.

The Hall was lined with Brightstone, which glowed together to light the room. There was a red carpet that lead to the large table where the members would meet then dine. A free five-star meal? That beat farming pigs any day. That's what Lossius was thinking as his stomach selfishly grumbled. He placed his hand on his stomach, hoping to calm it. It would look very bad for him is his stomach were to be growling during the meeting. Relinquo proceeded to sit at a chair, while Lossius sat beside him. There were already many people sitting at the table. Many had familiar faces and voices. Everyone was exchanging greetings. Lossius ended up greeting many, including his friends Turest, Flash, Lava, and Lord Bomber. The table's seats quickly filled with more and more people until there were none left. On the table laid a red mat that stretched from head to head. Golden goblets sat on the table at each seat, along with a golden plate and utensils. After everyone was present, the room suddenly darkened. This caused a few gasps from the members of the table. Relinquo had his arms crossed, then exclaimed.

"Well, this is new."

A blue hologram appeared above the table at the center. It morphed into a plane that symbolised Mikeland as a whole. The hologram expanded, showing all the land and its creations. Almost everyone gasped in awe and stared. All of their faces were lit up by the blue light cast by the hologram.

"Mikeland," A loud voice echoed throughout the room, originating from a source that was behind the head of the table. In the darkness lit up a red light. Within that red light was a silhouette of a human being walking down the stairs, "and it's thanks to all of you." The hologram then surfaced on the table and dispersed. Then, everyone had their own copy floating in front of them. Some attempted to touch it with their hands, discovering that their hands went through it.

"I have recently perfected this technique to show you all the fruits of your creations," the deep voice resonated throughout the Hall. Everyone turned to look at the being appear before them, pulling out his chair. Some attempted to stand in politeness, but he gestured them to stay seated. "Hello, everyone." This was Mike. The room then glowed to a semi-light level.

"We're here today to commence the annual meeting of Mikeland," he stated, "and let's hope some progress is achieved with this session." He them cleared his throat, sitting down. Mike was a sorcerer. He was the creator of Mikeland, the land for all those who wish to be safe from Outer Minecraftia. It's known as one of the closest kingdoms to the Far Lands - the edge of the world. Mike was very famous all over the world.

"Our first topic sadly has to be of two recent events that greatly affected Mikeland..." Mike took a breath, then said it: "The Bob Crisis and Grass going postal." Lossius tilted his head. He had no knowledge of these events. This was because he was at home, building most of the time.

"Some of you do not know what I mean by this," Mike claimed, "however, two fairly trusted Police have unfortunately left us, damaging homes and destroying many regions during the night a few weeks ago." This caused a few people to gasp in surprise. A voice came out from the table: "That's unbelievable! First Bob, and now Grass?"

"Indeed," Mike said, his voice deepening, becoming saddened, "two Police. Having taken advantage of their powers, they were able to slip through their own security and destroy many areas without being caught. However, eye witnesses said that it was Bob and Grass who committed these acts."

"Are you absolutely positive?" Lossius said, interrupting, "Grass was a trusted member of the SPG. He was a great comrade."

"I realize that it is difficult for you to comprehend this, Lossius," Mike explained, "however, over the past few years, Grass has grown into a potentially harmful citizen. His attitude became monstrous, and his judgement calls were 'uncalled for.' " The holograms, synchronized, moved to a region that was cleaned. "In this region, there used to be a city named Zenith Town. After Zenith's disappearance, it was left as a mere ghost town." Zenith. Zenith was an amazing architect of Mikeland. He built a giant castle gate that encased Zenith Town. He had disappeared only days after Lossius first arrived in Mikeland.

"Zenith's town got obliterated by Grass a few months ago," Mike stated, "and now Flash has agreed to preserving the area and branding it the new name, Twin Leaf, Ruins of Zenith." Whispers spurred throughout the audience. "Signs were left by them as well, and I believe this will be the moment of truth." He snapped his fingers, causing the holographs to morph into a sign. Mike read it aloud as people gasped in surprise and horror.

"I have left this excuse of a kingdom," Mike read, "and it shall be no more. For Team Solis Ruberis shall darken the Sun and reign upon the closest destination." He silenced himself for a moment so everyone could take it in. "We, as in Mick, Jacko, Falcon, Pep, and myself, believe that he is referring to the Far Lands. I, being trained in the magic arts, am aware of the dangerous power that lies in the distortion."

Everyone knew what he meant. The Far Lands and their nature are taught to everyone when they are children. It is a place of distortion. A place where normal human beings are not expected to survive for long. The very changes in time and space is thought to screw around with different parts of your body. However, some believe that this is a very thin wall of distortion, and on the other side laid a sacred grove that spanned into infinity. But, that's just a fairy tale. Others believe that it leads directly to a void of darkness.

"If Solis Ruberis is able to take over Mikeland, they'll have control of the closest stronghold to the Far Lands," Mike explained, as the Overlords stood up.

"We therefore must group appropriate members to prepare themselves for possible battle," Mick continued from Mike, "and these people will be taught basic magic if they do not know any." Jacko, the closest to Mike, spawned some papers into his hand.

"I wish to speak," Relinquo said, interrupting the Overlords. Appalled by the disrespect, Pep grimaced.

"You may speak, Relinquo," Mike granted. Relinquo stood up and cleared his throat.

"No matter what you do," Relinquo stated, "they're going to reach it." Whispers among the members of the table rose again, and the expression on Mike's face dropped from a serious face to one of deep concern.

"You had another one, didn't you..." Mike sad, his voice trailing off. At this point, everyone got a bit scared. Relinquo nodded, keeping his cool, keeping to his ego.

"The fish in a pond in Tenzora were acting strangely," Relinquo explained, "and so, I attempted to read their cores." He picked up his hologram, establishing physical connection with it. Everyone was watching him now, in awe. Turest, at the table, attempted to swipe his hand through, and so did Anohh. Yet it still didn't work. "May I manipulate your magic, Mike?"

Mike nodded, issuing admittance. Relinquo then pushed the hologram into the air, allowing it to flow gracefully into the center of the table. This caused all of the holograms to vanish and add to the main hologram, making it bigger.

"The Amethyst," Relinquo began, "an object that only some know of. However, I am positive that everyone here is a trusted member of Mikeland. Trusted enough to know of its existen-"

"You could have at least removed the Police from the premises before announcing its existence," Pep advised.

"Excuse me?" Lossius then stood up, "We Police have been serving Mikeland for years now!"

"Two Police have gone postal in the last few months, Mr. Lossius," Pep stated, "Now, do not speak out of turn. You are lucky that you aren't being ushered out at this moment in time." Lossius' fists clenched, but then he sat down.

"Pep, you are incorrect," Relinquo said, as he attempted to shape the hologram, "if it's anyone's fault, it should be yours. You are the head of personnel, aren't you?" This caused Pep to stutter, attempting to retort with an answer. However, there was none.

"There we go," Relinquo said, initiating a light that shined across the hologram. Suddenly, the form of Mikeland reappeared. But it was different. "I have created this hologram using the very essence of my memories of the future I saw."


	3. Elementorum Artium

**Chapter 3: Elementorum Artium**

The atmosphere of the room changed almost instantly as the members of the table looked at the future that Relinquo portrayed, their faces expressionless. The hologram had turned red. A swivelling cloud spiralled over the heart of Mikeland, fuelled by a funnel of darkness sprouting from the sword that once was. Buildings were destroyed, fires ate at creations without mercy, and the ground was covered in rubble. Having zoomed in, several cloaked members protruded from the darkness that was now within the old building of Mike Shop. The hologram burst into shadows and the light of the room restored itself.

"As you can see..." Relinquo said, crossing his arms, breathing deeply, "they will somehow find it." Mike's face had become deeply saddened and filled with a kind of fear. This fear was different. This worried everyone. Mike was always able to help them through disasters.

"I wish to say something," Lossius said, breaking the silence. Mike looked at him, then nodded. "I, on behalf of the SPG, want to aid in the protection of the Amethyst."

"After the two Police that left?" Mick said, "I appreciate your enthusiasm, Lossius, however... we cannot allow you near the Amethyst." This angered Lossius, but he did think of the logic. Two Police left. They have to be this careful.

"But we're different," French said, standing up out of his chair, "we know what we're doing, unlike those children."

"Plus, didn't Mike say we were capable of mastering magic?" Magpie accused, standing as well. The Overlords turned to Mike, who nodded lightly. "Then why can't you teach us?" A moment of silence ensued as everyone began to think. Mike was the first to speak.

"Very well then. Von," Mike said, causing Von to look at him, "I want you to teach the SPG the basic elemental arts."

"My kin-"

"Don't 'my King' me," Mike interrupted, "I wish for them to know. They are well trusted."

"Yes," Von replied, "However, to teach Elemental arts in a matter of days?"

"Actually," Relinquo interrupted, "it could be a long time from now. I am unsure of it. There is no specific date that I got an image of." He then turned to Lossius. "Plus, I am sure that these men are able to adapt quite quickly."

"Where I came from," Lossius said, "it was mandatory to learn how to manipulate the element of Air." He then looked at Mike. "But the first day I arrived here, I had signed a contract agreeing to never use it." Mike then spawned a sheet of paper.

"This is what you speak of," Mike deemed, flailing the page, "I want to sign you onto a new contract. You, Magpie, and French."

"And I," Halo spoke out, "I wish to participate." Mike agreed, taking the pages and levitating them so all four could be shown to all.

"Halo, French, Magpie, and Lossius," Mike caused the papers to spin, "from here on, you are not bound to a contract, like the Ladies, Lords, and Overlords of Mikeland. You may practise the art of magic under the supervision of Von." The pages then burned up, the ashes disappearing. "Meeting dismissed. I wish to keep all of you informed of these events. And most of all, do not worry. Mikeland has never been defeated before, and it will not be. The future is what we make it, so let's do our best."

Von cleared his throat then placed his hands behind his back, beginning to pace in front of the four men. The five of them were in a desert that lays about 25 km south of the Heart of Mikeland. Von had brought the airship there. Halo, Lossius, Magpie, and French were in a line, side by side.

"Now," Von said, looking intensely into each of their eyes as he passed them back and forth. "The first thing you four must do is work together to discover who wants to learn which Element."

"So we all have to use different Elements from one another?" Magpie asked, his legs becoming weary.

"Yes. This is because Mike expects that we have equal numbers of Elemental users." Von cleared his throat, "The Elemental Arts are as you would expect: Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. Usually, a user is strongest in an Element that mirrors their personality. Fire is aggressive, Water is majestic, Air is courageous, and Earth is stubborn and firm." He then proceeded to gesture his hands as if he was raising an invisible object. In front of him, the ground immediately grew, rock dividing the sand of the desert. He then slammed his hands together and pushed forth, a gust of air slicing through the rock. As the upper part of the rock began to slide off, he gestured his hand as if he was restraining a spherical object from expanding. This caused water to appear out of his hands and surround the upper rock into a spherical water prison. He pressed his hands closer, causing the rock to be crushed into powder. Then, he slid one leg around the ground, moving his right hand up as his index and middle fingers raised. This caused a circle of fire to engulf the remaining rock.

The four men looked in awe as Von portrayed the four Elements. Von then stood up straight, grinning.

"Most view those traits to be negative," Von continued, "However, those traits usually fuel the Elements the mos-"

"I call Air!" Lossius shouted out like a child, "Air is mine!" Magpie then caught on, shouting out his. "I want Fire!"

"Hey, I wanted Fire!" French said, shooting a look at Magpie. Halo sighed, "I'll take Earth." French then crossed his arms, looking away.

"Fine," French concluded, "I'll take Water. It EXTINGUISHES Fire." Von just stared at them, stopping his pace. Really, Mike, really?

"... Well, that was easier than I thought..." Von said to himself, "Anyway, I guess that's that. Those are your guys' Elements." He then decided to go on. "Elements create balance in the world. Water is best against Fire, Fire is best against Air, Air is best against Water, Earth is best against Water."

"However," Magpie continued his explanation, "one can defeat the other if it's strong enough, right? You showed us that." Von nodded.

"I used the Art of Earth to create Earth," Von explained, "then I used Air to slice the Earth. After that, I used Water against Earth. Not the wisest decision. However, I know my own Elemental strength. I knew that I would be strong enough to create enough pressure to crush the Earth beyond recognition."

"That's because you didn't put that much Elemental strength into the Earth," Magpie said, stroking his chin, "Am I correct, Sir?" Von nodded once more.

"Then I used Fire as a little touch, to show aggression," Von finished.

"Because Fire beats all." Magpie laughed.

"No, because it has no concrete Elemental form whatsoever," Von laughed at his own joke. "But that's not entirely true. Expert Fire users can animate Fire into beings. And ultimately, living beings." Magpie did a little victory 'Yes'. "But, that takes decades of experience and training." This caused a frown.

"So, we start today?" Lossius asked.

"Yes, you do," Von said, summoning a sword made with diamond. The blue blade looked like it could divide heat itself. "Now, to test your instinctual abilities... Lossius!" He immediately jumped forth, lunging for Lossius. Lossius, having only a second to react, instinctively slid to the side. Von then slashed at him. Lossius then dodged by bending backwards, allowing the blade to pass over his stomach. He then flipped backwards and assumed the base form that he was taught years ago. Placing his hands in front of him, maintaining his ground, Lossius readied himself as the others watched.

"You said that you used Air before, Lossius," Von recalled, "show me this!" He then went for a stab. Lossius jumped up and landed on the blade.

"Light as a feather..." Lossius said in a trance-like way, placing his palm so it was facing towards the blade, "Sharp as the sharpest blade." A sharp current of Air came out of his palm and snapped the blade in half. Lossius jumped back, landing on the ground. He bent his knees to absorb the impact.

"What the HELL, Los," Halo exclaimed, laughing a bit in shock, "Since when could you do that?"

"There's a reason why I became a Police so quickly," Lossius said, regaining his full conscious state, "but the downside about my use of Air is that... I kind of lose conscious of it..."

"Yes, I saw it in your eyes," Von claimed, the sword disappearing, "You were allowing the Air itself to possess you." This caused confusion among the three men. Lossius nodded, looking to the side a bit. "It is how his clan worked with Air. Quite inefficient, no offense."

"None taken," Lossius responded, shaking his head, "They know nothing." Halo, Magpie, and French all knew that there was something about his past. Yet none of them wanted to ask.

"It's inefficient," Von said once more, "because if they use too much of it at once, they allow the Air to take control of them. It gives more power, yet they lose complete control if exposed for too long. It's one of the reasons Mike made Lossius sign the extra contract."

"You had an extra?" French accused Lossius, "It was because of that?"

"Yeah," Lossius replied, "he was afraid that I would lose control too easily." He then assumed his stance once more. "However, another thing is... if you practise hard enough, you can gain complete control of the Essence of Air itself."

"The Essence of Air?" Magpie asked.

"That is the being that takes over Lossius," Von explained, "as he uses more and more of Air. Lossius, I'm going to teach you how to fully control that Air!" He pointed a bow and arrow at him, almost out of nowhere. "Instinctual test, number two!" He then released the arrow at Lossius. Lossius raised a hand to aim, then jumped up, moving his hands in a form. This ultimately ended in him shooting a powerful gust of air towards the arrow, causing it to snap almost instantly.

"Fine, you wish to test?" Lossius spoke, placing both arms flexed at his sides, "One rule of battle is to make use of your terrain!" He then pushed his arms forward, shooting sand very fast towards Von. Von jumped out of the way, over the sand. He himself did a similar movement, but with one arm. This caused the Earth beneath Lossius to tremble. Almost instantly, a mound of Earth raised from beneath his feet. Lossius jumped back, then began to run as fast as he could away from the raised Earth. Von landed on the pillar of Earth, then aimed his hand forward. Horizontal, spiralling pillars of Earths then spouted from the raised Earth, shooting very fast towards Lossius. He kept running, then stopped, turning around. The pillars had just about caught up to him.

Von was coming at him with the intent to kill. The three pillars of Earth he summoned began to converge on Lossius very fast. He then jumped upwards, pushing a gust of air out of his feet so he could jump high. He landed on top of one of the horizontal pillars of Earth, running towards Von. He copied the same technique as Von did with his sand. Lossius then clamped his hands together and then opened them towards Von, shooting very powerful gusts of Air towards him. It was at this moment that Lossius began to lose consciousness.

"Tellis dolor..." Lossius began to say in a raspy voice, shooting endless air at Von, "Unus tantum... unus tantum cum eligit!"

"Air only becomes one..." Von thought to himself, "with Earth when it chooses..." He then decoded it, but it was too late. He was blasted by the violent bolts of Air. Lossius then raised the Earth with Air, straining himself greatly. Pushing forth, he shots 'needles' of Air through the rock, sending projectiles of rock into the air after Von.

"Enough, Lossius," A voice came out from below him. Von swung his arm, turning his body so he could face the invisible needles accompanied by pieces of rock. He then pressed his palms together, adding pressure to them. Then, in what happened to be a New York minute, Von released them.

"Annihilate!" Von yelled, flames sprouting out of his hands. Thousands of little streams of flames shot forward, seeking out every single needle and rock. This then obliterated the projectiles.

Mick had appeared at the bottom of the pillar, placing his hand on the Earth. He then made the pillar return to the Earth. This caused Lossius to fall down. Mick caught him, then laid him on the ground. Von made his palms face the ground, forcing a blanket of air to raise from the ground, catching him and lowering him slowly.

"He needs work," Von said, walking to the five men. Mick nodded, looking down at the unconscious Lossius.

"What kind of magic did his clan use?" Mick asked himself quietly, although everyone could hear. Lossius laid there, unconscious. "How could such an Essence possess this twerp?"

"I'm not sure, but he needs to learn to control it," Von stated, "I would teach him from square one, but he already has a lot of technique at his disposal. It would only screw him up more than he already is."

"This isn't a time for jokes, Lord Von," French said, "Worst part could be that he could DIE using it. Have some respect, will you?" Von looked at him, a serious face forming. Mick merely laughed lightly.

"He is right, Von," Mick assured, "don't be a douche."

"I'm not a douche!"


	4. Deletum

**Chapter 4: Deletum**

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months. Water that was dripping off of a stalactite could be heard for miles underground. A cold chill crept through the tunnels, not phasing Mike as he walked through the caves that lay beneath the heart of Mikeland. After what had turned out to be hours of trekking, he saw a minty green glow resonate throughout the tunnels in the direction that he was heading. A grin slowly appeared on his face as he approached the end of the tunnel. A warm gust of air enveloped him as he walked into the Inner Aura of the Amethyst. He then made it to the true center of Mikeland. Deep underground lay a big chamber with walls lined with shards of Amethystic Dew.

"Hm, they've appeared to have grown," Mike said to himself, his voice echoing throughout the tunnels despite how quiet he was, "Looks like I'll have to leave sooner than I thought."

"To do what, hm?" A high voice echoed throughout the chamber along with Mike's. He immediately looked ahead at another tunnel, "Face it, you blunt idiot. The Amethyst is doomed either way."

"Who the hell are you?" Mike exclaimed, his voice mixed with both confidence and fear. His fists clenched, his teeth appearing to grind together. The man across the Chamber laughed lightly.

"You're so pathetic," the man exclaimed, raising his hand. A stone bridge appeared, sprouting from the wall. He walked out onto it, becoming lit by the light green light of the Amethyst. "Face reality."

"You're part of Solis Ruberis, aren't you?"

"Oh ho, so you knew?" The man had long, dark hair that reached his shoulders. One of his arms had a cyborg-like appearance. It was a metallic gray and appeared to have many thin tubes that contained a glowing red liquid. "Did that idiotic recruit give us away?"

"You bet he did," Mike said, beginning to float a bit, "I'm surprised that someone of your nature was able to come even close to this Chamber."

"Your Element is one that is unique, isn't it, Mikhail?" The man grinned evilly as Mike winced at the sound of his old name. Only his fellow sorcerers knew of his Element...

"Spez," Mike then laughed, "Oh, I remember you. We always made fun of your name. And even now. Even though it derives from the word meaning Hope, you clearly carry quite some devilish magic."

"It also means Expectation, you fool," Spez grimaced, then looked towards the Amethyst, "That was the past."

"Expectation of anything," Mike said, landing on the stone bridge. "Could mean failure." Mike then flexed, opening his hands. A blue spark appeared out of both hands, a blue glow around his hands coming into existence. Spez slouched.

"Must we really, Mikhail?" He said, lazily, "I was hoping to just get this over with."

"You were always a lazy son of a bitch, weren't you," Mike said, complete seriousness in his voice. Spez scoffed.

"Believe in what you wish," Spez turned to look at the Amethyst, "It's beautiful, I will admit. But imagine the Red Sun? You should see it, Mikhail."

"You wouldn't know true beauty if it was right in front of your face."

"That hurts, you know," He then outstretched his arms, perpendicular to his body, "Do you honestly think your Light will shine through THIS darkness?" After saying this, he also flexed, closing his hands into fists. The Amethystic Dew then disappeared, darkening the Chamber to the point where only the Amethyst grew dimly. Mike then launched himself at Spez, as he launched himself towards Mike. As Light and Darkness clashed, the fate of Mikeland was sealed.

The SPG had made astounding progress with their training. They had made their trips home once to pack up their belongings. Lossius explained everything to Eve and then told her that he had to stay in the heart of Mikeland until the threat had been removed.

"So, is there an actual date for this, Relinquo?" Lossius asked, stretching as they readied for yet another hot day in the desert. It was only Lossius, Halo, and Von in the desert now. Mick decided to take French to a lake far away for testing his Water abilities. Jacko, a fulfilled master of Fire, agreed to teaching Magpie how to manipulate Fire. Yes. They had gotten far in only a few months.

"Well, if I had thought to check out any documents in the vision," Relinquo joked, "I would have found out when. But sadly, visions don't consist of any concrete information like that."

"It shouldn't be hard to focus though, right?"

"It's like being fixed in a position in a deep sleep state," Relinquo explained, "Kind of difficult if you ask m-" The ground shook, interrupting Relinquo's speech. The Grande Hotel shook violently, only for a few moments. After it stopped, concern suddenly grew on Relinquo's face.

"What was that?" Lossius exclaimed, hanging onto the bedpost of his bed. Relinquo shook his head slowly to his thoughts. "Relinquo, throw me a lifeline here. What's going on?"

"Get outside, NOW." Relinquo ordered, pushing Lossius. They both ran downstairs. As they ran, the earthquakes began again, more violent. People were panicking, running in various directions. Revan, a fellow Builder, was yelling at people to get outside with Doodle. Anoh was at the door, assuring that people make it through the doorway okay.

"Get away from the flying platforms!" Turest yelled out, standing on the stairway that led to the Mike Shop.

"Is this..." Lossius' words then stopped as he, along with everyone else, watched the nightmare become confirmed before their very eyes.

Mike raised an arm after landing on the ground after a few clashes. His Light wasn't going to go near Spez. It was like Spez's arm had a repellent of some sort.

"That's an interesting weapon you have there," Mike said, panting already. Spez landed back, his metallic arm gripping the ground, absorbing the impact.

"Come on, Mikhail, I thought you were better than this."

"Hey, looks like you still haven't learnt how to take the battlefield into account," Mike said, laughing. He then stretched his arms outwards as if he was holding ropes in both hands. He then pulled back. Ropes of Light appeared. They were attached to the stone above Spez. He pulled as hard as he could, causing the rock to fall onto Spez. Spez then fell back, pushing his metallic arm outward.

"Repello!" A red, circular opening in his arm emitted a red light, causing the rocks to become suspended in mid air. Mike acted fast, jumped ahead, a javelin of Light in his hands. Spez rolled to the left, falling off the stone bridge. The rocks then began to fall again. Mike's javelin met the ground, causing the bridge to break. Spez landed below, laughing maniacally.

"Nice try there, Mikhail!" He yelled out, throwing his arms forward. Bolts of concentrated darkness jetted forward towards Mike. Mike dodged it, running along the wall and jumping towards Spez, kicking him in the face. Spez slid sideways, then lost balance. He landed underneath the Amethyst. Mike then landed on the ground, absorbing the impact. His hands glowed with a blue aura as he walked towards Spez.

"Perfect," Spez said, grinning. Mike stopped, looking at him from above. Spez then spit his blood up at Mike. "I was meant to die here anyway." Mike shook his head slowly, spawning his javelin of Light.

"Tell the gatekeeper when you reach Hell," Mike said, "that Mike sent you." He then stabbed downwards.

Spez's metallic arm, with amazing speed, stopped the blade in its tracks. He then laughed maniacally. Mike struggled, attempting to press down.

"We are aware of the power required to destroy the Amethyst," Spez claimed, his arm keeping the javelin still. "I hate to say this, but yes, your power is nearly impossible to duplicate. Bringing all of Solis Ruberis down here would be too difficult. My sole presence in this land seemed to have disturbed the fortune tellers, hm?"

"What?"

"We know everything, Mikhail," Spez yelled, as if he was claiming victory, "the Red Sun will rise!" He then pointed his hand towards the Amethyst as Light began to pass through his body. Then, he flexed his arm, a jet of Light mixed with Darkness erupting from his palm. Mike looked up at the Amethyst as the jet of energy hit. The Amethyst absorbed it. At first, nothing occurred. Mike merely looked up, absolutely frozen. His energy was gone. He was drained. All of a sudden, the Amethyst burst with green light. Sound failed to reach Mike's ears as he collapsed. Spez's body disappeared as it was drained.

It was as if all sound failed to exist. It all happened within seconds. The center of Mikeland; the road made of diamond, gold, and iron, lit up with a green glow. Then, out of nowhere, a green cylinder of light energy burst violently from the ground, ripping up the area around it. Everyone was blasted backwards at insane speeds, smashing into the wall of stone behind them. Lossius managed to retain consciousness, looking ahead at the blinding light. Winds ripped at the surrounding buildings, causing destruction everywhere.

Then, it all stopped.

Rocks were flung everywhere. The light disappeared into the sky. No one had realized, but the sky was now a dark, crimson red. Dark clouds rolled in, surrounding the area that the Amethyst's energy flew towards. In the centre of Mikeland laid a deep hole that lead to bedrock. Lossius looked to the left, then right, confirming everyone's status. Although it was all misty because of the particles in the air, he saw some people were moaning in pain whilst others were silent yet alive. Relinquo stood up, staggering a bit. Lossius immediately ran to him and supported him before he fell.

"Relinquo, are you all right?" Lossius asked, a few tears from fear were in his eyes. Relinquo grinned slightly.

"Appears I've broken a few ribs..." He clung to his right side. Lossius laid him down on the stairs that were now wrecked and ruined. They were ripped by the air. Lossius looked around again, his heart racing. The walls looked as if blades of air slashed into them.

A gunshot sounded throughout the air. Lossius looked up at the stone wall that had a (now ruined) golden Damo sign. There was Mick and Jacko. They jumped down and landed silently. Lossius stood up and ran towards the hole. The heat was insane.

"Lossius!" Mick yelled, as he and Jacko ran to Lossius, "What happened?" Lossius tried to lower his heart rate by breathing more slowly.

"Um... well..." He coughed, then cleared his throat, "The Amethyst..."

"We felt a big tremor out at Port Strange and saw the light," Jacko explained, "so we jumped here as fast as we could."

"Mike usually checks the Amethyst around this time every week," Mick explained as well, "so we assumed it was the Amethyst..."

"Mike!" Avariella's voice could be heard. They turned around, looking at Avariella. She had arrived with Lexa. They were both peering down into the hole. "Mike is down there!" Mick ran to the edge along with Jacko. They looked at each other, then nodded. Together, they jumped off the edge and landed at the bottom of the hole.

"Mike..." Mick went to him. Mike was barely conscious and laid there, dazed. Mick then placed his hands underneath him, about to pick him up.

"It..." Mike said, his voice slightly raspy, "Solis Ruberis..."

"Do not speak, Mike," Mick said, picking him up. He then began jumping up the rock with Jacko, and they landed in front of Lossius and a few new people that arrived. Lossius looked at Mike along with everyone else. All of them gasped.

"What the..." Lossius said, trailing off as Mick began to carry Mike to the Mike Shop building. Everyone watched in silence as their leader was carried away.


	5. Adlegatio

**Chapter 5: Adlegatio**

As Mick disappeared with Jacko into the building, Avariella and Lexa began to follow. Then they stopped.

"Lossius, gather the SPG," Avariella demanded, "We need all of the support we can get." Lossius nodded.

"They should be coming soon anyway," Lossius affirmed. Then, Mick appeared at the entrance of the Mike Shop.

"Lossius!" He walked down the stairs and walked to him, "Mike wishes to see you and the SPG." Lossius turned to him, then nodded. It was almost like they arrived on cue. From around the corner came a running Magpie, French, and Halo.

"What the hell was that?" Magpie yelled out, as they reached Lossius and the others at the hole. Halo peered over the hole.

"What could have done this?" Halo asked, French peering over as well.

"We saw a jet of light shoot into the sky and then a crazy earthquake happened," French explained, gripping onto the blade that he now had in his sash on his back. "So we rushed over here as fast as we could." The sky began to grow darker as the sun appeared to be strangled by the dark, red clouds that formed in the atmosphere.

"The Amethyst was destroyed," Lossius then stated, looking into the hole with a face that had already lost hope.

"What?" Magpie asked, the three SPG members turning to Lossius, "What did you say?" Relinquo then took the stage.

"Mike went down there to do his routine check-up. Then he was assaulted by a member of Solis Ruberis."

"So it came true?" Halo asked, "it actually happened?" Relinquo nodded.

"Mike wishes to see you four," Avariella said, turning to walk to Mike Shop, "and it is best that you hurry." The four nodded then walked with her and Lexa to the stairs into Mike Shop. When they walked into the building, glowstone lined the ceiling. Another tremor occured, causing the group to lean against the wall to keep their balance. As they walked forward, the walls began to change colour. They ended up at a stone wall. A dead end.

"Umm...?" Lossius expressed his confusion. His voice echoed a strange echo through the hall, almost as if they were in a bigger room. Avariella then placed her palm onto the wall.

"Aperite portas pacis et prosperitatis," She chanted, focusing on the stone wall. Then Lexa placed her palm on the wall, "Per virtutem duo possumus dabitur obvius." Their palms then sank into the wall, which began to produce ripple effects like water. It began to glow a light blue. Lexa walked in, her footsteps being heard from the other side.

"My palms acts as the key," Avariella explained, "Go through." The four of them walked onward, Avariella behind them. They all flinched as they walked through what USED to be solid. On the other end was another hall. But at the end was a circular, white room. They ran to it. In the middle of the room lay Mike. He lay on a blue platform that was ominously glowing. Jacko was there, along with Mick.

"Didn't expect this area to exist, did you," Jacko said the obvious. Magpie, French, and Halo were all shocked when they saw Mike. His limbs were slightly limp, and his face still had some blood on it due to a few cuts. "It appears he has been cursed by the Darkness that was used against him."

"Cursed?" French asked.

"As in," Mick explained, "the Darkness is merging itself with his DNA as we speak." His arms were crossed as he spoke. This caused alarm.

"Well, aren't you going to do something about it?" Halo asked, unable to look at Mike for a little longer. Mick nodded.

"It's possible. However, it's a lengthy process," he explained, "It requires a lot of time. As long as we're able to extract it from his DNA before it takes over the cells within his major organs, he should be fine."

"So it's like a cancer spreading like wildfire?" Magpie confirmed.

"Precisely."

"Lossius..." A raspy came out from behind Mick. Mike had gained consciousness and turned to them slightly. Mick turned to look at him and moved out of the way. Lossius immediately went up to the platform and kneeled.

"Yes, my King," Lossius said, his right hand on his heart. Mike managed to grin and laugh lightly, although it was obviously creating pain for him. "You know the way I am with formality, Lossius. You don't need to kneel, nor address me as King." Lossius then looked at him, standing up slowly.

"The Amethyst, as you may know it," Mike began, "is gone. An old friend of mine... now a member of Solis Ruberis... sacrificed his life to overload it, causing it to explode." He coughed a few times, this causing pain to the ears of everyone in the room. "I spent a long time thinking in here of what I should do next."

"If you don't mind me interfering," Magpie interrupted, "But you said a long time? You called us up here in two minutes." Avariella nodded slowly, smiling.

"That's the best part about this room," Avariella explained, "it slows down time." The four of them turned to her.

"What?" They exclaimed in unison. Lexa laughed lightly.

"Well, that explains how you think you can extract every bit of DNA out of his body in time," Lossius said, "so I guess our biological functions slow down with time as well?"

"This room... was enchanted so all vital functions would run normally. However, magic and time would not work as fast." Mick explained, "If we let Mike outside, the Darkness in his body will spread insanely, killing who he is in less than ten minutes. But in here, we have time equivalent to months. This magic is something only Mike could conjure." Warmth appeared in all of their guts. There was still hope; a lot of it.

"As I thought, I realized that all citizens that can build must stay," Mike stated, "Lossius, we wish to use the Cave of Los for our underground city." Lossius nodded. "Your tower could be used for watch. The Lords and Ladies must stay in order to promote enforcement. And the Overlords have to stay here with me..." He then stuttered a bit, trying to stay conscious, "Lossius... you and the rest of the SPG... must go to the Far Lands." The four of them gasped.

"Hey, wait!" Magpie said, "I thought we were going to fight?"

"You will fight, all right," Mike said, "I guarantee it... Oh, how I wish I could use my power to show you what you need to do..." He coughed again. The Darkness was jamming his magic entirely. It seems like that was the Darkness' first priority. Mike should be able to use magic within his own chamber. "You need to look... for three objects. An Amethystic Orb... an Ender Pearl... and an Essence of Distortion." Confusion was raised among the three. "Amethystic Orbs are green and look like eggs... you will find them deep underground in the Far Lands. Ender Pearls... belong to Endermen. They exist in their chests."

"What is an endermen?" Halo asked.

"Endermen are strange creatures... they live in the Far Lands."

"I though nothing could live there. The very strangeness of the distortion should stop all life forms." Lossius said, confused.

"No... you'll see how. The Far Lands... is more than just distortion." Mike explained, "And to obtain the Essence of..." He then began to have trouble breathing. Mick and Jacko immediately jumped into action.

"What's happening?" Lexa asked, worried. Mick and Jacko pulled his body upwards, opening his trachea.

"Go... go to the Far Lands." He then looked at Lossius, right into his eyes, "I trust you all." Lossius had a few tears dwelling within his eyes. He then wiped them and nodded, turning around.

"Let's go." Lossius said, beginning to walk. "We're going to the Far Lands."


	6. Fides

**Chapter 6: Fides**

After taking a step outside of Mike Shop, time resuming to normal for the four, Lossius, Magpie, Halo, and French all took a deep breath of the warm air. In the sky were twirling, dark red clouds forming. Magpie gulped.

"Wow, man..." Magpie broke the silence, observing the center of Minecraft as everyone else did as well. "Where do we even start?"

"Well, Mikeland lays in the East. So we must head East." Lossius explained, as they began to walk down the stairs, "which leads to Tenzora as well. We can stock on supplies there." They all felt nervous, and confused too. How will they eat? Will they have to hunt their entire way? And so they began.

After one day of travel, they managed to reach the outskirts of Tenzora. They reached the mountain where Relinquo told Lossius of his premonition. They gazed upon Tenzora as they took a small breather. Then they began to walk once again.

"Hey, French," Magpie said, breaking the silence once again, "I've been practising an initiation of flames thing." French looked to his side at Magpie, and nodded.

"Cool."

"It kinda goes like this..." Magpie then snapped his fingers a couple of times, sparks appearing in his palms, then randomly his fingers. After the fifth snap, flames appeared across his hand as he shouted in victory. As he waved his hand, French's shirt caught fire. He then turned to find out why his left shoulder began to burn.

"What the hell?" He began to pat his shoulder with his hand, rapidly hitting it, trying to extinguish the fire. Meanwhile, Magpie began to laugh. French then raised his palm and a jet of water blasted out of it, extinguishing the fire. "What was that for?"

"It was funny, wasn't it?"

"Try being the one on fire!" French yelled back, wiping his shoulder. Meanwhile, Lossius and Halo were ahead, talking quietly.

"Going to have to say farewell, to Polar," Halo said quietly as they walked through the forest that lay outside of Tenzora's borders. "And you will have to as well, to Eve."

"Yeah, but we'll be back." Lossius said, his confidence apparent, "Mike trusts us."

"That somewhat troubles me," Halo admitted, "how he can just trust us like that. What if we fail, Lossius?"

"Simple," Lossius finished, "we won't." He then walked onward to the gates of Tenzora. Raising his arm, he motioned for the gates to open. Surprisingly, Eve was at the lake right near the gate. She was lowered, running her hand through the water.

"Eve?" Lossius' voice broke the silence. She immediately turned around, standing up. Her face lit up, and she jumped forward, hugging him,

"Oh God, you're all right!" Eve shouted with the happiest tone he had ever heard, "What was that?"

"Relinquo was right," Lossius explained, "the Amethyst was destroyed by a member of Solis Ruberis." Eve's expression suddenly became very concerned. He grinned, placing his hand underneath her chin, propping her head up.

"It'll be okay," He said, smiling, "Mike has ordered that everyone move to the Cave of Los."

"Oh, near your tower?" Eve asked, somewhat relieved. Lossius nodded. "But I'm not going to be there."

"What do you mean? Do you have to fight?" Eve asked, scared. Lossius sighed, then explained it all. Their quest to the Far Lands, what they must get, where Mike is. Everything. "Oh, I see..." Eve said, turning away to look at the lake once more. Lossius placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Just promise you guys will come back safe."

"Then a promise it is." He placed his hand over his heart, "I, Lossius, promise to return safely with everyone else by my side. Mike has placed his faith in us. We will not let him down. And I will return to you, Eve..."


	7. Initium

**Chapter 7: Initium**

So it started. Halo, Magpie, Lossius, and French all waved to Polar and Eve the next day as they departed.

"I'm sorry for setting your kitchen on fire, Polar!" Magpie shouted. Polar merely shook her head.

"If he comes back alive, I'm going to laugh," Polar stated, laughing. Eve was in her red cloak, looking down to them as they began to walk. She was concerned, definitely. "It's strange how Magpie could be so light-hearted even when Mikeland has been brought to its knees." She looked at Eve, then traced where eyes were looking. Lossius walked at the head of the pack, carrying his backpack full of food.

"Oh..." Polar said, realizing something. "Hey, Eve?" She turned on cue.

"What happened between you and Lossius last night?" Polar asked, raising an eyebrow. Eve immediately blushed and looked away.

"N-Nothing."

"That's BS."

"It. Was. Nothing!" Eve glared at her. Polar could've swore that she saw red flicker in Eve's eyes. She backed up slowly.

"Right, right, right. Nothing." Polar said, scratching the back of her head, laughing nervously. They were then interrupted by a rustle of wind from above. They saw a dark figure fly past them.

They walked for a few days, finally reaching the outskirts of Mikeland. It had began to become cold. Light traces of snow lay on the ground as they walked onward. Their leather clothing managed to keep them warm in these conditions. Magpie continued to try to conjure some Fire to warm himself up. The other three kept their distance. Luckily, over the past few nights, they were not attacked by any monsters. Shows that it will still take some time before monsters would begin to spawn.

"Why didn't they block off the caves, exactly?" Magpie asked, gripping onto his arms to contain warmth. The Sun was a light-yellow, the sky a nice blue. Unlike in Mikeland, where the Sun glowed red from the dark cloud cover. Lossius remembered how most of the land was bathed in red light.

"They didn't because the Amethyst was supposed to protect the land, idiot," French explained, not bothering to look back at Magpie. Magpie grimaced.

"Hey, I'm sorry for not noticing sooner." Magpie looked to his side, away from the group.

"I have Water, so I suggest you don't make any stupid moves." French stated.

"Fire can defeat Water if it's more concentrated," Lossius explained, also hugging himself to stay warm, "Von explained that to us just days after the beginning of training. The Water could evaporate."

"Are you saying that he has more power than me?" French accused, although his voice was not as offended as one would think.

"It's normal for them to conflict, Lossius," Halo said, shaking his head slowly. He was the first to succumb to the cold. He was shivering. He WAS the youngest of the group, so they weren't surprised. Lossius stopped walking, causing the others to stop. He then opened his backpack. He licked his finger then raised it high. Using his Air, he managed to concentrate on the specific changes in air current. He then looked forward, noticing a mountainous area.

"We must head to those mountains as soon as possible," Lossius said, reaching into his backpack. He pulled out four leather cloaks. "Eve made these for us." He gave each of them a cloak, and they all placed them around themselves.

"Wow, it's comfy," French observed, moving back and forth as well, "and mobile." Lossius nodded, shutting his backpack and putting it on his back. He then tied his cloak. It had become noticeably colder. With each exhale, his breath turned to vapour. It raised into the greying sky. French took off one of his gloves, raising a palm to the sky.

"I sense a great amount of precipitation in the air, Lossius," he said.

"Yes," Lossius replied, "there will be a low pressure system swooping in any moment." Halo placed a hand on the ground, closing his eyes.

"The ground's temperature is steady," Halo stated, focusing harder. He then opened his eyes, looking to the west. Gray, fluffy clouds were rolling in, "I feel an increase in heat over in the distance." Magpie looked to the west as well, walking a few steps in that direction.

"Means snow is accumulating." Magpie concluded, flinging his cloak to cover his front.

"A blizzard," Lossius presumed. "We must make it to the mountains in time!" They then began to run. A blizzard out in No Man's Land could be deadly. A million different thoughts ran through Lossius' mind as they ran. What if they didn't make it in time? Maybe Magpie could cast a kind of shield, to keep them warm? No, that wouldn't be possible. The winds would be too great. Maybe Lossius could cast a shield of Air that would push outward, allowing Magpie's Fire to be unaffected by the winds? Again, that wouldn't be possible. That would have to involve Lossius pushing constant Air out of his palms, which would interfere with the shield. Maybe Halo could create a shelter underground? No. They would lose oxygen too fast. Then the thought of oxygen came to Lossius' mind. That was another limitation for the Fire shield. It would suck up too much oxygen, causing them to suffocate. Maybe French could use his Water to create a shield? No, too inefficient. The only kind of shield that wouldn't require constant replication would be...

He palmed his face. As if the thought hadn't come across his mind sooner. His thoughts were all over the place. He stopped running. They weren't going to make it in time. Winds were starting to become too strong, and snow began to fall in great amounts.

"Stop!" Lossius yelled over the howls of the wind. The other three stopped, just ahead of him. Visibility was beginning to be lost. Lossius gestured Halo to come over.

"An Earth shield?" Halo confirmed, Lossius nodding. Halo nodded then placed his palms on the ground, through the sheet of snow. He then exhaled with a yell, exerting force into the ground. Rock sprouted in a circle around them from the ground. It went outwards, then inwards, reconnecting at the top. They were in a dark sphere now. Lossius took out a wooden torch.

"Magpie," Lossius alerted Magpie, "spark some flames onto the torch in my hand." A few steps could be heard. French had moved back a bit. Magpie shook his head, then snapped his fingers, a flame sprouting from his palm. It instantly flooded the room with orange light. He then placed the flame over the torch, setting it on fire. Lossius jammed the metal stand into the ground for the torch to sit on. Meanwhile, Halo and French were creating tiny holes for oxygen in the sphere. This allowed some grey light to flood the little 'corner' of the sphere.

"So now we wait?" French said, brushing his hands against each other.

"Now we wait." Lossius opened up his backpack, breaking out a can of tuna. He handed each of them a can. Each of them contained different kinds of food.

"So," Magpie began, already halfway through his can, "how long will it take us, exactly?" Lossius cleared his throat after swallowing some tuna.

"About six months." Lossius said. The three of them sort of drooped, the atmosphere becoming very dark and pensive.

"Six months, huh..." Halo said, laying back against the sphere's wall. "That's a long time." All of them nodded. Yeah.

"Is there really nothing out there?" Lossius wondered, placing his can down. He then locked his hands behind his head, laying down. The winds howled from the outside. The heat of the torch resonated a few feet away from it. They were grouped around it. It had become silent. Dead silent.

"No civilization? Nobody?" Lossius questioned, breathing deeply now, his eyes shut. French shrugged. "You never know. There could be anything."

"I kind of hope we run into something interesting on the way," Magpie said, lying down as well. "I mean, that would be pretty cool, wouldn't it?" Lossius nodded.

"Careful what you wish for," French warned, "because if we find anyone, they may not have the friendliest of intentions." That was true. This was No Man's Land. There IS no law. It's every man for himself.


	8. Somnium

**Chapter 8: Somnium**

A few hours later, the blizzard died down and the winds calmed. Halo was chucking rocks against the wall of the sphere. French was laying down. Magpie was staring at his torch. Lossius was sleeping. Quite boring. Yet better than freezing to death. Halo peered through one of the holes they punched through the rock. He saw the mountains reappear and become visible again as the snowfall lowered in intensity. He got up and walked over to Lossius, prodding him to wake up.

"Lossius," Halo said, quietly, "the storm stopped." Lossius woke, rubbing his eyes briefly. He placed a hand on Halo's shoulder, pushing down so he could get up. With no response, he walked over to the hole and nodded.

"Great," he exclaimed," so it's time to move." French sat up, then slowly stood up. Magpie stood up with his torch, their shadows dancing across the wall, contrasting with the orange light. They got their backpacks and cloaks on. Halo made an opening in the sphere, allowing them to leave into the cold. Magpie extinguished his torch and put it away. They began to walk to the mountains. The sky had began to clear up. The ground was covered in almost a foot of newly dumped snow. As the Sun began to shine through the parting clouds, the snow lit up and sparkled.

"It got warmer!" Halo said, flailing his arms. They weren't bent over, walking like they were before. It was a nice day. A nice, sunny day. "The Sun feels so nice." They were happy. The rest certainly lightened their spirits.

It took them an hour or so to make it to the mountainous area. Hills began to roll, becoming gradually steeper and steeper. They reached a canyon-like area. Pine trees were scattered everywhere in a dense forest. The air smelled of pine needles and sap. They looked up in awe as they passed through the canyon, looking up at the surrounding rock formations. An arch was above them. They then realized they were walking into a cave. French was the first to notice.

"Guys!" French outstretched his arm to stop them in their tracks. "We have to be careful, look." He pointed ahead into the darkness. "A cave! OUTSIDE of Mikeland. You never know what's down there."

"Well, it's impossible to climb over. We have to go through," Lossius concluded quickly, "plus, even if there are monsters, there are four of us. With Elemental Arts." French shrugged, then nodded.

"I guess you're right."

"Good, then you get to go first!" Lossius nudged French, moving him forward. His feet dragged through the thinning blanket of snow beneath them. French then moved back.

"Are you kidding me?" French said, crossing his arms, turning his head the other way. "Screw that. Send the bait in first." He glanced over at Magpie. Magpie grimaced.

"What the hell, French?" Magpie questioned, shaking his head at him. Lossius laughed. He then turned to Magpie.

"It makes sense," Lossius explained, "you can light up the cave ahead of us. And fend off the monsters too." Halo chuckled. Magpie mumbled, then moved ahead of them.

"Hey, I've got guts." Magpie boasted, conjuring up a flame that flickered almost immediately. A cold wind blew from the cave, causing the flame to move towards French. He jumped then fell back behind Lossius and Halo. Lossius shook his head, holding in a laugh. Magpie gulped then descended into the cave with them behind him. The flame lit up the rocks within the cave. Wind would howl as it would pass through, past the men. They trekked onwards. There seemed to be a tunnel that was already carved out for them. French ran his fingers along the wall on his right.

"Strange," he exclaimed, "it's like someone was here already."

"Lossius!" Magpie exclaimed as well, pointing his flame towards what appeared to be a stick snapped in two. It was thick, and the bottom had a stand made of forged iron. Lossius lowered, picking it up. He then looked up at the wall it was in front of. There were four branches of iron barely sticking out of the wall. He squinted, standing up.

"Someone was here before." Ryo concluded his thoughts out loud. All of their faces had an expression of surprise. They were all in deep thought when all of a sudden the sound of falling rocks came from the darkness up ahead. Magpie immediately cast a ball of flames which Lossius caught with his Air. He then moved it on forward, allowing the area to be lit. Then a hiss was heard.

"What in the?" Halo freaked, taking a step back. He then looked at French. "What do you know about monsters?"

"Well, normally..." They remained still, French talking very quietly, "... monsters make audible noises, regardless of their situation. They normally don't creep up on people..." The word he said coined a name in his mind. But it was already too late. The four-legged camouflaged creature came out from behind some rocks. It stood a good four feet tall and had no arms. It was a greenish-orange due to the light of the flames bouncing off of it. It proceeded to scurry towards them.

"Creeper!" Lossius yelled out, turning the other direction. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The hissing began to amplify as the creeper expanded, turning white. Then a brief white light shone through the darkness. A loud explosion was heard throughout the cavern as the four men were sent into the air. Rocks went flying as the shockwave pierced the tunnel's perfect walls.

It all went black.

Lossius had forgotten everything. A white light shone in front of his face. Clouds departed, a large, black tower appearing. It had many platforms on the its sides. His sight was forcibly zoomed into the tower quickly, revealing that there were kids on a platform. About thirty. They all had white suits that appeared baggy, yet uniform. At the head of them was a man who was in a red suit that was of the same design. The kids appeared to be twelve years old or so.

"Lossius!" Lossius, twelve years old, moved his head up. He was out of form, unlike the others. The man walked up to him, his hands behind his back. "You are slacking. What happened to your ethic?" Lossius blinked multiple times, then looked ahead, at the man's waist.

"Master, I..." Lossius' light voice began, "I'm not sure."

"You are to stay after class." The man noted. Lossius then responded by bowing.

"Yes, Master Ryuga," Lossius obeyed. Time skipped to when the class was over. The kids quickly gathered into their social groups, walking into the tower. Lossius stayed behind, walking up to Ryuga.

"What is wrong?" Ryuga confronted, standing straight and looking down at Lossius. Lossius looked to his side, unable to answer. He felt his lower lip tremble slightly at the thought. Ryuga stroked his chin, thinking for a moment. Then his serious face turned to a concerned one. Lossius managed to muster up the courage, looking up at Ryuga. A few tears were in his eyes.

"J-Just..." Lossius stuttered, blinking multiple times to return the tears into his eyes, "Mother and I were told that... Father won't return." Ryuga lowered to be eye-to-eye, placing a hand on Lossius' shoulder.

"Your father is a brave man, just like you," Ryuga stated, a little smile appearing on his face. "I'm sure that wherever he is... even if he made it to the Far Lands, I guarantee you he's fine." Lossius was somewhat shocked by the affection his master was showing. Master Ryuga was always tough on his students. Then a deep voice could be heard from behind them.

"Yugaya," a man said, stepping out from inside the tower. Ryuga stood up, ushering Lossius to look at the man. He was Litwin, the leader of their clan. He wore a dark blue robe that hanged just above the ground, swaying as he walked towards them. Lossius bowed. Litwin nodded at him, then looked at Ryuga.

"After the confirmation of..." He looked at Lossius, recognizing that he was the son of the man he was going to speak of. "Ah, Lossius." He acknowledged him fully. Lossius looked at him with a neutral face, although his eyes' purity remained.

"Good afternoon, Litwin-sama," Lossius greeted, bowing once more.

"I apologize for not recognizing you." Litwin looked at Ryuga. "Ryuga, we need to speak about it..."

"Is it already time?" Ryuga asked. Litwin nodded as he began to walk back into the tower. Lossius watched him, somewhat slouching now. Ryuga followed after him. Lossius sneaked, following them. After a few turns within the tower, they stopped in a small room.

"You can't keep lying to him, Ryuga," Litwin began. "He has to accept reality."

"But he's just a young boy!"

"But if he keeps holding on, he might even want to go there too!" Litwin shouted, then realized he had to be quiet. "The Essence of Air resonates within him. We cannot afford having him leave without proper control of it."

"That's true..."

"Tell him the truth, Ryuga." Litwin demanded once more. He cleared his throat. "Lagrin, one of our greatest warriors... Even if you are alive, there is no hope of escape." He breathed deeply. The next words that left his lips were the words that began Lossius' nightmare. "Lossius' father is dead."


	9. Auxilium

**Chapter 9: Auxilium**

Lossius awoke, laying up with shock instantly. Almost as if he was shot out of his body. He grabbed his side in pain and realized that he was in reality. He looked down and saw that he had bandages around his torso, tightening as he leaned forward. This made him grimace. The room was glowing with warm, light coming in from a door that was left semi-opened. Lossius looked to his side, seeing his three fellow comrades sleeping. They were also covered in bandages. Their faces were dirty, but looked like they were sort of cleaned by someone.

Lossius didn't care where he was at the moment. He was merely frightened by what had just happened. He was luckily able to retrieve memory of what happened in the cave. His eyes were led to French's right knee. It had a bandage stained with a crimson red colour. Lossius placed a hand on his head in pain. He recalled the shards of rock being sent in the air. One of them must have gotten the back of French's knee. Normally, an explosion from a creeper is easily survivable. But being in such a small tunnel like that... He began to experience a headache. A bad one.

He laid back. They were all sharing a white blanket that was laid on the ground for them. Lossius tried to think straight, but it merely caused more pain. He recalled the dream, placing a hand on his chest, which had been bandaged as well. His right forearm had burns on it from when he turned to block himself from the explosion. He then heard footsteps from the other side of the wooden wall on his right. They were walking on what sounded like dirt. The door creaked fully open. Admitting to himself that he was scared, Lossius hesitantly leaned upwards once more.

A tall man in a dark robe appeared. He had a little beard and eyes that glowed yellow. Lossius stared into his eyes, fear clearly being shown on his face. The man was caring a bag in his right hand. He closed the door.

"You guys ruined my tunnel, you know," the man broke the silence with his first words. "Creepers. Nasty buggers." Lossius wished to speak, but felt no words come from his mouth. He then coughed, grimacing in more pain. It was unbearable.

"Don't try to speak. You'll hurt yourself that way." The man pulled up a chair from around the corner and sat down, placing the bag on his lap. "My name is Bailius by the way." He then looked to Magpie, French, and Halo.

"Boy, you guys got banged up bad..." Bailius said, pulling out a bottle from his bag. It contained mere water. He then took a giant gulp of it. "I would offer you this, but your throat isn't healed enough to drink." Lossius grasped his throat gently in shock. Bailius laughed. "It is fine. My charm should be working. You'll be able to drink in a few hours."

Lossius felt a strange feeling of comfort now. Bailius seemed like a caring man, especially since he had taken them into his care.

"I'm healing you guys up so you can fix my mine." ... Nevermind. Bailius laughed again. "I'm kidding. However, I do require your help for something." He then pointed to French. "He was the one who was most injured. At the rate of blood he was losing, he could have died in a matter of minutes." Then he pointed to Halo.

"This kid didn't even need my healing charm," Bailius explained. "He was healing at exponential speeds. Incredible, I must say..." Lossius then glanced at Halo. He felt more concern. It better not be the Essence...

It was almost as if it was on cue. Halo began to nudge, his eyes tightly closing then opening. He squinted for a moment, then sat up, looking at Lossius then Bailius.

"Wow..." The words of exclamation escaped Halo's lips. Lossius was astonished. His voice sounded perfectly fine. "That was crazy... Who are you?" Bailius smirked, passing the flask of water. Halo's hands shook as he gladly received the flask, taking an immediate drink. He swallowed without pain and gave the flask back. Lossius' lips were dry and chapped. He could taste the traces of sand on them. He then grinned.

"Sheesh..." Lossius managed to say, coughing. Bailius stood up.

"I'm going into the other room to cook some meat... you like steak, right?" Lossius and Halo nodded. Bailius smiled, then walked into the other room. "Holler if you need me." Halo turned to him.

"Well, he's nice..." Lossius nodded, then looked at French and Magpie. "They look badly hurt." From level of severity, Lossius was hurt the least. Then Magpie, then Halo, then French. All of their faces remained unscarred, luckily. Here's something: Someone lives out here.

A few hours passed. More boredom, more boredom. Magpie nudged, squinting his eyes as he propped up. He screamed out, making Halo and Lossius jump. Magpie then laid back down, sleeping. An awkward silence ensued, then it was broken by Halo laughing and Lossius grinning. He then burst out laughing. His throat was perfectly fine now.

After they had eaten, Lossius and Halo discovered that they had perfectly healed. Lossius took the bandages off of his torso, revealing no scars. He was surprised. French had awoken, and so did Magpie. Although French's knee was still hurt, he was healed everywhere else. Bailius was truly an amazing healer.

"What did you do?" Magpie asked Bailius as he finished his plate, being the last one. "Like, how did you heal us so fast?"

"I've been trained in white magic ever since I was a child," Bailius explained. "My mother taught me it when she lived here with me." He took the bag and opened it, pulling out some grass, flowers, water, and a special kind of brew. "She created this charm. It's useful." He then placed his hands on the table.

"I wish to pass it onto you," he stated, "however, I want to know: Why are you guys out here?"

"We come from Mikeland," French said. Bailius nodded, taking the bottle of the strange blue brew and held it up to the light of the Sun which was passing through a window.

"Yes, I know Mikhail," Bailius informed, twisting the bottle slowly. "We used to work together." This caused surprise among the four. "I was renowned for my ability to create 'perfect' medication. I provided him with all of the white magic he required, and taught him what he wished to know." He paused, placing the bottle done. "However, after my mother passed, I decided to stay here and keep her memory alive. We built this house together with my father. He was killed in the war that won Mikhail the land that is Mikeland."


	10. Gratiam

**Chapter 10: Gratiam**

"Over a century ago, the land that is Mikeland now was owned by another tribe. That tribe was named the Helios tribe. Helios means sun." He played with the bottle in his hands as he spoke, very calm. "They were a tyrannical group. Very barbarian. My family was banished from their tribe... for a very unreasonable... reason."

"Why did they, Bailius?" Lossius asked, who had his legs crossed.

"My father had betrayed them. He disliked the way they treated other tribes and preferred perfect diplomacy. He did not like how our tribe used to pillage so many villages. They killed men, women, and children too." He shuddered lightly, standing up to pace. "In the last battle, Mikhail and my father stood side by side, until the very end." He stroked his chin as well. "My father threw himself in front of Mikhail to save his life." The atmosphere of the room has darkened. It was quite dreary, despite the golden rays of sunlight that were peering into the wooden home. After a long moment of silence, Bailius threw his hands up and laughed lightly.

"Do not mind me! It was a very long time ago."

"Wait, how old are you, Bailius?" Magpie asked, standing out of his chair.

"I am 113 years old." This caused everyone's eyes to widen greatly. Lossius uncrossed his arms and broke the awkwardness.

"113?" Lossius questioned, "How? You look 25, at least!" Bailius laughed, clapping his hands together, enjoying their reactions.

"Well, it is a mere charm that my mother gave me. She told me it was my choice to use it or not." He walked over to a drawer and pulled out a poorly made iron can. "Actually, I'm due anytime now..." The four foreigners understood what he meant completely. "I have a favour to ask of all of you."

"What is it you want?" Halo asked. Everyone was standing now. Fully healed and full of energy. Bailius crossed his arms.

"I need you to find out what is wrong with my mine," Bailius explained, "because a lot of monsters have been spawning inside there. Unbelievable amounts. I'm about to run out of resources and I can't walk even a few steps inside without a spider trying to jump at me!" Magpie gulped at the thought of the spider.

"Down there are some very precious treasures... I keep them down there for multiple reasons. And since it's almost my time to go... I'm guessing I should see them one more time. I was scared I couldn't."

"Do not worry, Bailius," French said, "I'm sure we will find a way to get your stuff back."

"Please."

"A dying man's wish, hm..." Magpie nodded slowly, his eyes closed as he processed the information.

"Then we shall head down there!" Halo said loudly with enthusiasm. They all nodded, but Bailius shook his head.

"And you guys are trained in the elemental arts?" He walked into his main hallway. The four men followed him as they listened. "No, no, you're going to run out of energy way too quickly." He opened a door that led to a room with a few furnaces, a few chests, and a table that had a lot of different tools on it. The room had a somewhat eerie feeling within it, the smell gave a hint of age. How long it had been since Bailius went into it. He went to a chest and opened it up. It creaked open slowly, sending a chill down their spines. It echoed throughout the home. Bailius ruffled through it, the sound of rocks crumbling and falling apart. He then took out a bag made of wool. He walked over to the crafting table and opened the bag, dragging it over the crafting table. This allowed the contents within the bag to empty onto it. The ore spread nicely, reflecting the torch's light with a grey colour.

"I'm making you guys some swords."

The crispy smell of smoke filled the room, although the smoke was exiting the home through the roof in a small chimney-like structure. An hour had passed and Bailius was pounding away at the iron ingots, shaping them. French and Lossius were sweeping up charcoal that laid on wooden floor, colouring it slightly black. French sprayed some concentrated amounts of water onto the ground, allowing them to scrub the floor's dark marks. Halo was moving throughout the chest, becoming familiarized with its contents, probably getting some ideas of ores that he can obtain later in their quest. Meanwhile, Magpie was laying against the wall, bored. He repeatedly banged his head gently against the wall, creating a repetitive banging noise that vibrated the walls of the home.

Bailius stood up, clapping his hands together over and over, then placing them on his hips. This was Magpie's cue to stand up and walk over the table, lazily. Everyone gathered around it, looking at the finished products. Four iron swords laid there. The handles were made of leather and looked well tethered. The blades were white and looked so threateningly sharp. Bailius snapped his fingers, remembering what he wanted to do.

Bailius quickly exited the room, rushing down into the basement. He then returned with four small crystal that each had a unique colour.

"These should definitely help you," he placed one crystal into the first sword's handle. Inside the crystal was a white, swirling cloud. It glowed ominously, as if it had a pulse of its own. "French, punch Lossius for me, will you?"

French gladly nodded, Lossius confused. He then punched Lossius in the gut with minimum power, causing Lossius to fall back slightly.

"What the hell was that for?" Lossius growled at French, readjusting his stance. The crystal in the sword than began to increase its pulse.

"Right. They work," Bailius gestured a hand to the sword, "there, take it, Lossius." Lossius removed his hand from his gut, putting it in front of him. He cautiously walked up to the blade, placing his hand over it. He then winced slightly.

"I sense so muc-"

"Power, right?" Bailius grinned with pride. "This sword is especially for you, Lossius. It has recognized you as its wielder." Lossius looked over his shoulder to Bailius, his hand still hovering over it.

"So you're saying... it's like it has a mind of its own?"

"Precisely. Go on." Bailius then stepped back slightly. For Lossius, the room seemed to darken. His eyes fixed themselves onto the sword, especially the crystal. It seemed to call out to him. The intense warmth in his palm seemed pull him like strings of heat. Lossius gulped, completely focused on the blade. He then placed his hand on the handle, becoming immediately filled with energy. He felt the white energy surging through his hand, up his arm, then equally distributing itself around his body. Lossius took a deep breath, then picked up the sword. Everyone stared at it.

"Wow, man," Magpie began, "... you look so epic!" This caused a release of tension throughout the room, a few laughs breaking the silence following him. Lossius grinned, then stepped backward, turning to face away from everyone. He waved the sword through the air, becoming familiarized with it. It seemed almost as if he could slice the air itself and absorb it into the sword. Bailius walked up to the table again and held up a crystal that had blue liquid within it. It also glowed ominously. He pressed it into the handle.

"Do I get to punch French now?" Magpie said, readying his stance as if he was a boxer. Bailius shook his head, standing away.

"It was a mere test to see if the synchronization would work."

Lossius turned to him, a face that showed slight fury. But he turned away again, continuing to swing his sword slowly, becoming accustomed to it. French felt his heart, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then walked forwards, immediately grabbing the handle. He too felt the surge of energy. Like a cool feeling of water surging into his veins. It was like he could feel it as he inhaled and exhaled with each breath. Bailius held up a crystal that had a glowing stone within it. He placed it into the handle of the next blade. This gave Halo the cue to walk up and grab the handle.

Then last but not least, Magpie's crystal was held up for observation. There was a flame within it. It flickered, the orange glow following his increasing heart rate. He had his fists clenched in anticipation.

"Do it, do it, do ittt!" He encouraged Bailius as he placed the crystal into the sword. Magpie grabbed it and swung it around.

"There," Bailius nodded, his hands on his hips. He raised his hand in a matter-of-fact manner. "It is time."


End file.
